Fake
by Serexion
Summary: The Riku Repilca thinks about his existence after Namine tells him she can't restore his memories. [ONE SHOT]


**This random idea popped into my head when I was halfway through writing A Day of Sorts, Episode 2. Read and Enjoy.**

**Title****: Fake**

**Rating: K+**

**Summary: The Riku Replica thinks about of his existence after Naminé tells him she can't restore his memories. One Shot**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. At least, in real life.**

**

* * *

**

**Fake**

"Naminé, can't you restore Riku's memories too?"

"It- it doesn't work like that."

Of course not. A fake. That was all he was. An imitation of the real thing. He was a replica, created by Vexen, to serve as an experiment that had failed. He wasn't even supposed to exist.

He would be nothing as long as the Real Thing was around.

He turned away from Naminé and Sora, unable to face the truth. They were real, he wasn't. They could get their memories back, he couldn't. It was all just- just-

He couldn't even think of the word.

He started to walk down the hall, not sure where he would go.

"Wait!"

The Replica- that's all he was, he reminded himself- turned as Sora came running up behind him.

"Even if those memories are fake, they're yours. They're special."

He smiled slightly, as if hoping that those words had done something to make the Replica feel better.

"Sora, you're a good person." The Replica said, hanging his head. "I just-" he shook his head. "I have to go."

"Riku!"

He kept walking.

**333333**

He walked through the hallways of Castle Oblivion, still not sure what he would do. The real Riku would probably know what to do. He was the real thing, after all.

_A real wimp that can't even deal with the darkness inside of him_. He thought, suddenly full of anger for the real Riku, having real feelings and good friends. He could never have that.

"Having fun, walking around?"

Riku turned to find the red head- Axel, his name was- leaning against the wall, staring at him.

"What do you want?" He had meant it to come out forceful, but instead it sounded like he wanted to cry.

"Nothing, really. The question is, what do _you_ want?"

"I hate riddles." Something the real Riku would say. The Replica found himself seething with anger again. He was a copy, an imitation. He even talked like the real thing.

"I bet I could tell you what you want."

"What do I want, then?" The Replica asked sarcastically.

"You want to be real. You don't want to be an imitation."

His eyes narrowed as what he really did want came out of Axel's mouth.

"What does it mean to you?"

"If I told you you could be real, and not a cheap imitation?"

His eyes narrowed even further. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Follow me." Axel walked back the opposite way the replica had come. He had no choice but to follow this- this- real person, that seemed to know everything about him, right down to his thoughts.

**333333**

Down in one of Castle Oblivion's lowest basements, Zexion appeared, shaking and looking scared out of his mind.

"How can he? No one wears the darkness like he does! It's NOT POSSIBLE!"

"Having problems, Zexy?"

Zexion stood up and swung around to face Axel- then his gaze landed on the Replica.

"Aghh! Riku!" He looked ready to wet himself.

_The Real Thing has this guy scared out of his mind. _The Replica thought. _Only the Real Thing could do that, now, couldn't he?_ The thought made him even angrier.

"Oh, of course, Vexen's replica. Good idea. We can use this Riku to defeat the real one." Zexion gained his scheming attitude back in stride.

_Use me to defeat the real one? Great, I'm not only a fake, and imitation, a phony, but a toy for these guys to play with._

"You know, Riku, it must be hard now that you know you're not real."

"... Yeah." The Replica said, lost in thought.

"You know, I bet that if you gained more strength, you can be your own person. Not an imitation."

"Axel, what are you telling him?" Zexion's attitude left just as quickly as it had come back.

"You know," he continued, ignoring Zexion's question. "I bet he's just as good a place to start as any."

"Axel, this is madness!"

Zexion's protests were useless. _You can be your own person. Not just an imitation._

The Replica took out his weapon and struck.

**333333**

It was then that he realized: no matter how much strength he gained, no matter how much he tried, he would never be like the real Riku. He could try for ages, but as long as the Real Thing was around, he would be nothing. Just a copy. An imitation. A fake.

Zexion screamed like a baby when he was hit by the Soul Eater, not wanting to go, betrayed by a member of the organization he belonged to. He had disappeared, vanished, faded away. Never to be seen again.

"I trust you know what to do." Axel said, then faded away, teleporting to who- knows- where.

The Replica had it figured out before Axel had said anything. The Real Thing had to go.

**333333**

"Hold it, Real Thing."

The real Riku turned around, confused.

"You're different now, aren't you?"

"What do you mean?" Real Thing asked, tilting his head to one side.

"Last time we met, you were afraid of the darkness. But not anymore."

"How did you know?"

"Because I'm you."

"No, I'M me."

The Replica narrowed his eyes. "I'm me, he says. Must be nice. A fake like me could never get away with saying something like that."

Real Thing looked on, unintimidated. The Replica felt himself fill with rage.

"That's right, I'm a fake- the way I look, the way I feel, everything! As long as you're around, I'll never be anything but an imitation!"

He knew shortly after that he shouldn't have even tried to win against Real Thing. He dodged all of his attacks, focusing on defending rather than attacking. The Replica knew it was a lost cause. Real Thing was wearing him down, chipping away until he could finish him off.

As the Replica slumped to the ground, defeated, he realized for the first tome that he had been defeated. He had been defeated before, of course, but this was different.

The Replica saw his hand start to fade.

"This is it, then, isn't it?" He made a soft snort. "Good riddance to an artificial life. What I'm feeling now is probably fake." He saw the fading start to creep up his arm, and a sudden thought occurred to him. "Where will my heart go?"

"I don't know. Probably the same place I will." Real Thing said.

"Easy for you to say." The Replica saw his body blink in and out of existence. "Well, this is the end."

The Replica faded out entirely, soaring to the sky.

**

* * *

****I didn't like how the ending came out, but it couldn't be helped. I couldn't think of anything else to end it with. I tried to stick as close to the actual dialog as possible. I know I probably missed some parts. Sorry! I could probably get used to this, though. I like the way the Replica comes out when I write it. **

**The purple button coooooompeeeeeeels you...**

**Review, please!**

**Love,**

**RCK **


End file.
